The present invention relates generally to a technique for retrieving revisions in source code from a plurality of revision history data sets; and more specifically to a method, device, computer program, and computer program product for retrieving revisions in source code from a plurality of revision history data sets including link information to the source code and version information.
When a problem is detected during software development, the history of changes that have occurred in the code need to be understood. When did the software become contaminated with the problem? What code revision caused the problem? What code revisions have been made since the software became contaminated with the problem? However, as the revision history increases in size, it becomes increasingly time consuming to check the revision history using change management tools, and the efficiency of problem-solving tasks deteriorates.